lichdom_battlemagefandomcom-20200213-history
Undead
Undead Swordman All men fear death, few men ever see what these is beyond it, unfortunately for these ancient warriors, they are cursed to experience it. The Undead swordman is a fast moving melee attacker capable of fast short range shield and sword swings as well as medium range lunge attacks. Their attacks are faster than other types of melee attacker but less damaging, they are one of the most commonly faced enemy in the early game. They can sometimes have other abilities however making them more dangerous, some will spawn with a shield that can absorb the first hit they take, others can have a damaging pool surrounding them that will hurt The Dragon if they get too close. Undead Heavy Once his strength to swing his great mace was an awe inspiring feat, now his rotten fingers grasp to his rusted weapon as his lifeless corpse clings to undeath. The Undead Heavy is slower moving than his sword wielding cousin but his attacks are far more damaging. Swings with the mace are slow and easily spotted, giving The Dragon a chance to dodge or block if he isn't bogged down by other foes. They can sometimes have other abilities however making them more dangerous, some will spawn with a shield that can absorb the first hit they take, others can have a damaging pool surrounding them that will hurt The Dragon if they get too close. Undead Archer Their keen eyes were once used to spy their enemies long before they had a chance to find cover, shame he never saw his own death approaching. Undead Archers are a common enemy, usually found trying to keep their distance while their melee allies keep The Dragon pinned down in the open. Some archers can have abilities such as rapid attack and knock down, making them more of a nuisance than the common variety. Occasionally an archer can also shoot a freezing shot that will completely immobilize The Dragon for a few seconds until struck. They have lower health than most undead enemies and are quickly killed again with a few basic attacks. Undead Skeleton The undead were not saved from the insects and bacteria living in the earth, if they were not resurrected in time then their flesh may have been totally devoured. Skeletons have the lowest health of any undead type enemy in the game, they are only dangerous in swarms, which they usually arrive in. Some stronger enemies can summon skeletons to the field against The Dragon but they are mostly just a distraction while the enemy makes a quick getaway. Their attacks are slow and easily blocked or dodged, if there are enough of them however then they could overwhelm The Dragon. There are both melee and ranged skeletons, the latter being rarer, but they both have very low health and slower attacks than the other undead enemies encountered. Undead Banshee Her wail was enough to unsettle any man during her life, now her sorrow is so great that her screech would freeze a man's very blood in his flesh. The Banshee is a fast moving flying enemy. They can be hard to hit due to their erratic movement and have more health than most other undead enemy types. They have the ability to freeze The Dragon solid using their screech, they rise high into the air before letting out a soundwave so powerful it can be seen as it passes through the air, if The Dragon is far enough away it will dissipate before reaching them. At close range her scream can knock back The Dragon, allowing her to move further away. If attacking as part of a crowd she can cause a lot of problems for The Dragon with her freeze attack that can pass through walls and other enemies without affecting them. Some Banshees will spawn with abilities such as colossal health, making them even more difficult to kill. Undead Mage Even those adept in magic themselves cannot escape the cold grip of death, nor can they escape the curse of forced undeath. The Undead Mage is first encountered during Maelstrom. They have the abilty to shower The Dragon with a close range lightning attack, which takes a few seconds to charge.They have a long range targeted attack which can slow The Dragon down. Their health is much higher than that of more common melee and ranged undead and deal more damage with each attack. They can also summon skeleton minions to bog The Dragon down in melee while they quickly gain some distance with their short range teleport ability. Mages can spawn with abilities such as colossal health, making them very difficult to kill. Category:Enemies Category:Undead